


Prologue: I Want to Blow You... Away

by paradoxsmiles



Series: Angry Johnny [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxsmiles/pseuds/paradoxsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really just that... a prologue and setup for the rest of the works in this series. I should probably write more things before I start to post them, but oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue: I Want to Blow You... Away

"Christ, Sherlock." John Watson growled into the bed as a mop of dark curls bobbed between his legs. "You're going to kill me."

Sherlock Holmes smiled around his mouthful of John's cock before pulling off with a soft 'pop'. He looked up into the eyes of the older man, whose pupils were blown wide with lust, just a sliver of rich blue around the edges. A quiet chuckle rumbled in Sherlock's chest. "John, if this is to be the cause of your death, then I want to kill you." He began to place open mouthed kisses along the underside of John's shaft and whispered sinfully into his hot skin. "I want to blow you..." he traced his tongue from root to tip and swirled it teasingly on the head before he finished the sentence in little more than a breath with "away".


End file.
